Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 31 (Looking after myself)
Looking after myself is the thirty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE lost her jacket and remembers what she did the whole day. *CHARLI heads over to the other side of her space taking different kind of steps. *KATHLEEN wants to brush her teeth but Jup Jup takes away her toothbrush and toothpaste. *CHARLI tries to smile after cleaning her teeth. *TIM and the Hi-5 band attend to the hug club and they show different kind of hugs. *CHARLI hugs her cuddly toys. *NATHAN uses three different brushes. *CHARLI sweeps her space. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a koala (Charli) that looks for a place for sleeping, so the cockatoo (Kathleen), the emu (Tim) and the wombat (Kellie) get the perfect place for Charli. Gallery Kellie S2 E31.png Charli S2 E31 1.png Kathleen S2 E31.png Charli S2 E31 2.png Tim S2 E31.png Charli S2 E31 3.png Nathan S2 E31.png Charli S2 E31 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E31.png Songlets ;Word play Follow every step you made Everything you did and said Walk backwards in your mind And I'm sure that you will find What you've lost or left behind. Follow every step you made Everything you did and said Walk backwards in your mind And I'm sure that you will find What you've lost or left behind. ;Body move #01 Follow every step you make Everything you did and said... Walk backwards in your mind And I'm sure that you will find What you've lost or left behind. ;Puzzles and patterns I love to clean my teeth Brush them all around Get rid of all the gunk With the swishing, swooshing sound I love to brush my teeth Brush them till they're clean Get rid of all the gunk So when I smile they gleam. I love to brush my teeth Brush them all around Get rid of all the gunk With the swishing, swooshing sound I love to brush my teeth Brush them till they're clean Make them white and smooth So when I smile they gleam. ;Body move #02 I'm hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy face on I want to smile and sing A hap-hap-happy song. ;Making music Welcome to the hug club one and all We've got lots of hugs big and small And if you need a hug, I'll give it to you 'Cause no one needs a hug more than I do. Welcome to the hug club one and all We've got lots of hugs big and small And if you need a hug, I'll give it to you 'Cause no one needs a hug more than I do. ;Body move #03 Welcome to the hug club one and all I've got lots of hugs big and small And if you need a hug, I'll give it to you 'Cause no one needs a hug more than I do. Welcome to the hug club one and all I've got lots of hugs big and small And if you need a hug, I'll give it to you 'Cause no one needs a hug more than I do. ;Shapes in space Brushes, brushes, cha cha cha Bendy bristles, cha cha cha Round and round and up and down and back and forth That's what brushes are for Cha cha cha. Back and forth, cha cha cha Back and forth, cha cha cha Brushes, brushes, cha cha cha Bendy bristles, cha cha cha Round and round and up and down and back and forth That's what brushes are for Cha cha cha. ;Body move #04 Let's push and swoosh and brush and slip Bend and stretch and turn and leap We're sweeping to the beat, moving with our feet Till all the jobs are done and we're having lots of fun. Let's dip and spoosh and brush and scrub Bend and stretch and turn and bop We're moving to the beat, moving with our feet Till all the jobs are done and we're having lots of fun. ;Sharing stories Koalas love the gum leaves And having lots of fun, please But with the break of day We hide our heads away And snore, snore, snore. Koalas love the gum leaves And having lots of fun, please But with the break of day We hide our heads away And snore, snore, snore. Koalas love the gum leaves And having lots of fun, please With the break of day You hide your head away And snore, snore, snore. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about looking after & caring Category:Ep about thinking Category:Ep about lost things Category:Ep about jackets Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about steps Category:Ep about teeth Category:Ep about toothbrushes Category:Ep about smiling Category:Ep about cuddles & hugs Category:Ep about anthems Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about brushes Category:Ep about brooms & sweeping Category:Ep about koalas Category:Ep about cockatoos Category:Ep about emus Category:Ep about wombats Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding